Me enamoré de lo que siempre critiqué
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Descubra de lo que trata.
1. Chapter 1

**Me enamoré de lo que siempre critiqué.**

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Les presentaré la historia de dos personas que son semejantes pero diferentes, raro ¿Cierto? Mejor que ellos mismos se narren.

Mi nombre es Candy White una mujer de 32 años profesional desde niña me dediqué a los estudios sobresaliendo en todo siempre estuve sumergida en un mundo imaginario mis padres en especial mi papá siempre me aconsejó que eligiera el hombre adecuado que no dependiera de ninguno quizás encontraría el hombre perfecto, pero si este muere ¿Qué sucedería conmigo? Por eso debía dedicarme a estudiar por sobre toda las cosas ser independiente tampoco debía fijarme en hombres casados con hijos, porque a la larga sería un completo desastre saldría a la luz pública los celos de parte y parte y si te enamoras de alguien debe estar a tu mismo nivel nunca inferior. Así que le hice caso en todo a mi padre.

Me casé con Anthony Brown un hombre insuperable en conocimiento un coeficiente intelectual de 201 ¿Pueden creerlo? El mío es de 155. Les explico Campeón en ajedrez durante diez años consecutivos desde los tres años, sumacunlaude en ingeniería botánica tres doctorados, hombre fiel respetuoso, apegado a las normas de la sociedad, excelente esposo después de 5 años de noviazgo nos casamos fue la primera vez para ambos en la intimidad todo estuvo bien perfecto claro que sí; cada uno a la altura del otro le dije que estudiaría cinematografía así que pospusimos por unos 4 años más el tener un hijo cuando quedé embarazada tuve una perdida que casi me quita la vida; la esperanza de cumplir mi sueño de producir una película de corte romántico me permitió luchar por mi vida y salir adelante, gracias a Dios.

Hace dos años nadie lo sabe ni lo diré fuimos de viaje el sufrió un accidente que le quitó la vida su familia se trasladó al lugar donde ocurrió ese hecho que para mí nunca pasó siempre tengo mi esposo conmigo además le hablo y sirvo su plato que sé que nunca comerá, pero en la localidad de Chicago no he dicho que enviude hace desde hace dos años para mí fue una situación difícil todo hombre que veía lo consideraba inferior a mí andar con un ignorante sin estudios, hombres casados nunca y criando hijos ajenos jamás.

Mi vida rutinaria ir a clases me falta poco para terminar la maestría en lenguaje cinematográfico durante mi preparación me ofrecieron varios empleos por lo que opté por el más cercano a mi vivienda y universidad.

Todos en mi trabajo me adoraban estaba encargada de la logística; recibimiento del personal que ocuparía los diferentes roles dentro la producción que estábamos armando. Creo que todos me adoraban, porque los trataba con respeto a todos por igual sin distinción de credo, raza o religión es parte de mi trabajo aunque soy muy exigente con el que ocupará el lugar de mi esposo pensándolo bien eso nunca ocurrirá es que no puedo andar con cualquiera no me considero la mujer más hermosa, pero tengo derecho a seleccionar mi pareja lo lamento soy exigente no me enamoraré de cualquier bazofia. Lo admito me caen pesado los hombres por eso creo que me quedaré para vestir santos. Alguien toca el timbre iré abrir. Dios y ese tipo con mal aspecto quien será parece un delincuente, sin embargo debo mantener mi sonrisa a todos debo tratar por igual nunca se sabe quién es quién, es rubio, tiene una escasa barba, y ojos azules muy lindos, su ropa deja mucho que desear.

Soy Albert, vengo para la grabación.

Dios tiene una voz hermosa dulce delicada debe ser una persona importante no sé tengo dudas su aspecto difiere en todo al cómo se expresa. Sin perder mi sonrisa le hablo.

¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Con Albert.

Ah, ok permítame y le anuncio.

No vale soy conocido.

Pero…

Dios que hombre no me dejó presentarlo, bueno soy nueva en este consorcio por lo que mejor me quedaré tranquila no hay porque discutir. Es un hombre agradable muy a pesar de todo ja, ja,ja. Que loquito. Hay viene me presentaré de esa forma podré saber quién es y a la siguiente poder controlar su ímpetu.

Disculpe no me presenté mi nombre es Candy White soy la nueva asistente de producción— él se arregló el bolso un poco degastado y me contestó.

Ah, encantado soy Bert yo hago el show de golosina soy el famoso golosina.

En mi mente dije ¿Es en serio?: — ¿Golosina?

—Sí, el popular golosina un programa de corte humorístico.

— Tiempo de irme luego nos vemos.

— Claro señor Golosina, fue un placer conocerle por cierto tiene una voz muy hermosa.

— Gracias.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que iba nos jugueteábamos incluso le comenté que ya sabía quién era gracias a el esposo de mi mejor amiga Annie, el cual le admira en demasía y ahora que me acuerdo mi esposo también; nunca llegué a ver el programa con él, pero siempre lo mencionaba reía a granel son sus programas llenos de sarcasmo y ocurrencias. Anda con un celular que la pila no le sirve, pero le colocó una madera y ya le funciona ja, ja,ja me hace reír. Es un hombre sumamente inteligente. Un día se presentó con chico parecido a él.

—Hijo conoce a Candy.

—Encantada en conocerte eres un chico muy guapo igualito a tu padre ¿tu voz es hermosa como la de él?— el niño de casi 19 años se mantenía callado en todo momento, sólo hablaba su padre; se ve un padre amoroso ja, ja,ja lo besa y lo mima que divertido.

Al fin lo vi en acción Dios no lo puedo creer es todo un profesional su voz es hermosa y los jingle o por Dios me enamoré de su voz de su talento lo necesito para mi producción ¿Cómo le hago?

— Bert, ¿cuándo me vas a grabar la canción que te dije?

— Ya si quieres.

—Perfecto.

—Pero, está parte le corresponde a una mujer.

— Cierto, ¿y esa parte no la puedes hacer? Ja, ja, ja tiene que ser una voz femenina. De acuerdo la haré yo.

En la sala de grabación.

—Eres una flor tan bella… Ahora es tu turno canta tú.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Se debe ser profesional. Tienes razón.

— Tú eres como una abeja quisieras aguijonear mi polen…

—Ja, ja, ja ¿qué clase de canción es esta?

—Dijiste que debía ser un profesional.

—Cierto canta.

Albert se me había quedado observando parecía embelesado.

Antes de irse me dijo que anotara su número telefónico e intercambiamos redes sociales.

En la noche me escribió que no podía dormir pensando en lo que habíamos grabado, me reí por el efecto que causé en él, más de haberme confesado que tuvo sueños húmedos conmigo y que ahora le sería imposible verme a la cara que le daba vergüenza, lo más que le pude decir es que para ayudar a superar su penosa situación era enviarle una foto de mí en las peores fachas para quitármele de la mente ja, ja, ja.

Tomé la grabación y todos mis futuros socios quedaron encantados sobre todo las mujeres hablé de las cualidades de mi amigo, le llamé para que hablara con los socios, pero él no contestaba así que tomé las medida más desesperada que puede hacer una mujer para salir adelante le escribí a su privado y le dije que si me ayudaba le haría sus sueños realidad no pasó dos segundos cuando de inmediato llamó, todos los presentes quedaron fascinados realmente es el hombre que necesitan para su proyecto.

Al día siguiente le tenía preparada una maldad ja, ja, ja me comería delante de él una banana con la intención de provocarlo y atormentarlo más ja, ja,ja , no pude hacerle la broma mi computador se dañó y toda mi preocupación se reflejó en mi rostro. Su presencia me calmó me mostró algunas fotos de sus hijos se mostraba como un orgulloso padre de tres maravillosos hijos incluso me mostró la foto de su esposa. Yo continuaba con mi preocupación y mi jefe más que brindarme apoyo emocional delante de todos amenazó con despedirme si en la siguiente no solucionaba. Al salir todos del establecimiento le pregunté si me podía acompañar a caminar no tenía con quien más hablar necesitaba desahogarme. Me contó un poco de su familia la cual era extremadamente pobre él es el último hijo de 15 hermanos, le pregunté si lo hizo con su esposa pensando en mí y me dijo que no, porque no le tocaba sólo era una vez al mes. Hablar con él me tranquilizaba, me llevó a su trabajo…

Continuará.

Ahora sí mañana final de fijación.

Les invito a leer Sakura Ardlay una nueva escritora muy buena por cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

En su oficina hablamos de todo un poco, me reconfortó; no le confesé que soy viuda sigue creyendo que mi esposo está vivo como todos, le expliqué que por el momento no tendría como pagarle el favor que me hizo, pero salí de buscona y le dije que sí deseaba cumpliría mi promesa, él me dijo que no me preocupará que no tenía porque pagarle, pero yo dominada por mis instintos me acerqué a él; él tomándome de la cintura me sentó en sus piernas nos dimos algunas caricias rozamos nuestros labios él tuvo el deseo de tocarme los senos, pero se contuvo me regresé al asiento del frente quedando nuevamente separados por un pequeño escritorio me quité el zapato derecho y con mi pie toqué la piel desnuda de su tobillo hasta subir lentamente por su muslo cubierto por su pantalón de mezclilla degastado hasta alojar mi pie en sus partes nobles, pude medir el tamaño con mi pie un tamaño generoso él se acomodó más hacia adelante para darme comodidad en mi pequeña travesura; alcanzó a decirme que me salvé dado que al lado estaban sus compañeros.

Ja, ja, ja que divertido lo hice sólo para enfermarlo más en realidad no pensaba tener sexo con él o ¿Sí?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias. Bien ahora nos vamos.

—Claro.

Me levanté y el observó mi silueta no pudo evitar decirme:

— ¡Dios que trasero y que tetotas! — No pude contener la risa Dios que ser tan ordinario ja, ja,ja ¿es en serio? Pensé en mi mente nunca se lo dije, pero es que es un salvaje carece de todo sentido romántico es un neardental, un neardental inteligente ja, ja, ja. Ambos caminamos hasta la estación de buses nos despedimos con un sutil beso en los labios de esos que la gente no lo percibe a menos que se fije, él tomó su camino y yo el mío. En todo el camino no paré de reír tenía tiempo que no reía será por el salvajismo de este hombre ¿Cómo se le ocurre cortejar de ese modo a una dama?

Llegué a mi casa y una vez más enfrenté mi realidad la soledad; lo único que ocupa mi mente es el trabajo y el montó de libretos que debía armar para la productora que la verdad el salario que me daban a duras penas me alcanzaba para pagar el arriendo por suerte la pensión de Anthony me ayuda a subsistir. La forma de lograr estabilidad económica es consiguiendo la firma con los inversionistas de la voz del futuro es justo donde lo quiero a él trabajando es tan talentoso e inteligente no sé que estudió, pero de seguro es una de esas profesiones que te permite expresarte quizás artes escénicas, teatro ya lo sabré mañana. Preparé algo de alimento, me senté a la mesa y serví dos platos el mío y el de mi esposo empecé a conversar con él:

—Anthony estoy embelesada con este chico se llama Albert me hace reír su programa es como una vez me lo dijiste divertido realmente está loco es muy espontaneo en nada le interesa aparentar alguien que no es, tienes unos hijos maravillosos los abraza y ama uno tiene 19 años trabaja me parece muy joven para que trabaje, pero es feliz. No me hagas ojitos. Hm te ayudaré con tu comida siempre comes poco, lavaré los platos y seguiré hablando contigo más tarde ¿Te parece? Lo tomaré como un sí.

Al día siguiente en mi tiempo libre fui a visitarlo:

—Hola cariño te traje una deliciosa banana ¿Compartimos?

—Andas de graciosa no me provoques.

—Vengo porque me interesa tu voz además quiero que me asesores ¿Cómo logras tener una voz tan dulce y varonil a la vez?

— ¿Asesórate? Usted se equivocó yo no soy universitario tengo sólo la primaria aprobada y eso porque yo mismo lavaba mi ropa para ir a clases. Mi padres lo único que estuvieron pendiente es de hacer niños y niños te digo que somos quince yo soy el último…

— No te lo tomes a mal tienes talento eres como un Dalí; tienes talento sé que puedes ir más allá de lo que deseas te lo garantizo. Deja que sea tu manager deja que yo sea tu representante artístico.

—No es como tú crees yo no retengo información.

—Pero… ¿Cómo haces tus programas?

— No tengo libreto sólo improviso.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a que tengas un repertorio soy productora déjame, permíteme guiar tu camino me encargaré de que tengas contratos de mayor ganancia ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos el sábado?

—En la mañana no puedo tengo que cuidar a mi hijo de siete años.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes.

—Te esperaré.

El fin de semana pasó con total normalidad como siempre sábados de helado en compañía de mi esposo veríamos alguna película romántica y charlaríamos:

—Puedes creerlo no estudió y pese a todo tiene un talento envidiable ahora entiendo porque no le gusta responder a los mensajes no sabe escribir bien. Él es divino ja, ja, ja en su programa hace cada cosa. En fin, ¿qué tal si vemos la sombra de un amor? No verdad, ¿casa fantasma? Mejor el depredador.

Llegó el lunes y fui a su empleo.

Su compañero de grabación salió a hacer una diligencia por lo que nos quedamos solos él me tomo de sorpresa y esta vez nos besamos como dos locos.

Continuará.

Gracias lindas por sus comentarios las quiero: Serenity usagi, jimenezesperanza184, Kira anima, tutypineapple y elbroche. Estaré publicando más a menudo jejeje. Dios nos bendiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Albert me tomó sorpresivamente, nos besamos con locura, estábamos solos sin nadie que nos pusiera un alto a la sensación que sentíamos al unir nuestros labios, acarició atrevidamente mis glúteos que hombre más… ja, ja, ja no hallo palabras para describir su ímpetu; lo único que sé es que me enloquece, me hace perder la razón ja, ja, ja.

—Traje protección.

—Que bien.

—Me gustas tanto.

—Tú también me gustas, me enloqueces.

Dios que macho, me volteó y, de espalda de rodillas sobre una de las sillas de esa estrecha oficina subiéndome la falda haciéndome a un lado la panty, me hizo suya, sus movimientos me encantó, no quería que terminara no podíamos evitar gemir, él cada vez con más fuerza ingresaba en mí hasta hacerme estallar de pasión.

Exhaustos por lo vivido tratamos de retomar nuestra posición, se nos hizo difícil, evitamos mirarnos a la cara realmente la situación resultó incomoda para ambos ya no sabíamos que éramos; antes resultaba sencillo sólo eran coqueteos y algunos mensajes llenos de picardía; habíamos ido más allá, ¡mirarnos al rostro! Imposible. Alcancé a decirle con voz débil: —me hiciste pecar— Él seguía recuperándose de su estallido sexual.

A la oficina llegó su amigo. Dios el empaque del condón quedó en la mesa, ¡a este hombre se le olvidó…! Exclamé en mis pensamientos, de inmediato lo agarré y le llamé aparte para hacerle entrega de la prueba del delito se nos puso a ambos el rostro de los un mil colores.

—Candy, tú y tus cosas ja, ja, ja.

No hablamos más y nos despedimos sin decir nada.

Llegué a mi casa, entré enseguida a la regadera en realidad no quería desprenderme de su aroma-fragancia masculina, aún sentía su falo ingresando en mi vagina, la locura total, me reprendí: —deja de pensar en él no tienes futuro a su lado está loco, demente, está casado y tiene escucha bien, muy bien y que no te salga por el otro oído tres hijos, no vas a destruir un matrimonio, aunque por lo que me dijo ya está destruido.

Salí del baño con mi pijama rosa y me dispuse hablar como todas las noches con Anthony:

—Hoy fue un día lleno de emociones…no te contaré, pero este chico talentoso me gustaría ayudarlo a salir adelante tiene un gran futuro… mañana te cuento todo con detalle, estoy agotada.

Pasó miércoles y jueves; no tocábamos el tema para él sólo fue sexo, ¿para mí? ¿Qué rayos me sucede? Ando como adolescente escribiéndole indirectas:

—Los hombres son de marte y las mujeres de Venus. Esperé un poco de romanticismo de tu parte. Sabes para mí no fue cualquier cosa…Perdóname ya no sé lo que digo disculpa. Es que me usaste.

— ¿Te usé?

—Tienes razón no me usaste nunca me prometiste ni me engañaste, ya no sé ni lo que pienso, tú me haces perder la razón. No te molestaré, perdóname.

Al día siguiente desde la comodidad de mi departamento encendí el televisor y sintonicé su canal, verdaderamente es divertido su programa de arte culinario toda clase de recetas, su especialidad las de golosinas ja, ja, ja. Deditos de mantecado cubiertos con chocolate crocante; sus invitados morían de risa al tener que preparar al lado de él cualquier tipo de receta que viniera a la mente creo que el éxito de su programa se le atribuye a su espontaneidad y humildad. Me llamó la atención una de sus frases dijo que estaba triste, ¿por qué? Han de ser ideas mías. Ese día no lo visité como lo hacía a diario, me armé de valor para no caer en el desespero de estar con alguien con quien no tendré futuro a su lado. Una hora después de haber terminado su show no lo puedo creer me dejó un clic de voz su tono se escuchó, ¿alterado? ¿Me reclamó por qué no fui? Ja, ja, ja me estuvo esperando. Le contesté:

—No quería entrometerme en tu vida.

—Tú no te entrometes en mi vida, te…

— ¿Te qué?

—Nada me hiciste algo de falta. Nos vemos después.

—Como digas.

Cielos, no lo puedo creer me, ¡extrañó! Le hago falta. ¡Sí!

En una de nuestras conversaciones llegó una hermosa niña semejante a un ángel de unos 16 años; seguro podría ser mi hija por alguna extraña razón empezó nacer en mí el interés por ser madre el tener compañía, ¿seré capaz de embarazarme de este hombre con una gran inteligencia, pero de escaza educación?

En esta familia se oculta varios secretos indescifrables, porque a los ojos de cualquiera se ve como un excelente padre, pero sus hijos hablan entre líneas me cuesta comprender. Rebobinaré un poco su hijo la otra vez insinuó algo como que ya no le era necesario el amor de su padre a esas alturas de su vida, ¿por qué?

Logré entablar un diálogo ameno con su hija; de inmediato congraciamos. Me enteré de que ella y su otro hijo no son del mismo matrimonio, oh por Dios. Poco a poco estoy conociendo a esa persona.

—Tu niña es hermosa.

— ¿Hermosa? Luz bella era el ángel más hermoso de Dios y ya ves lo que ocurrió.

—Es tu niña por Dios, es una hermosa dama.

No quise ahondar más en el tema, me retiré el lunes siguiente Albert al sentir tanta confianza conmigo se desahogó:

—La madre de la niña me llamó preocupada, ¿cómo hago para que esa niña estudie se prepare? — Me sorprendí, traté de disimularlo— se quedó con una bazofia para tener relaciones, le he dicho que me tenga confianza, se fue el viernes y apareció el domingo en la tarde, mi hija no se comporta como una dama parece un varón es ordinaria…—No podía creer lo que este hombre me contaba realmente está lleno de problemas.

Continuará.

Si quieren más capítulos de esta historia deje su comentario.


End file.
